


La siesta

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Some Humor, Twincest, vengeance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Echarse ‘una siesta’ no es lo que es si por casualidad eres miembro de Tokio Hotel.





	La siesta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito con afán de diversión y sin lucro alguno.

**La siesta**

 

La tradición databa desde aquellos primeros meses de convivencia forzada en el departamento que la disquera dispuso para ellos en el centro de Hamburg cuando empezaron con las grabaciones tentativas de ese que sería su primer disco de estudio y que más bien quedó en una maqueta mientras pasaban de las manos de Sony a Universal. En ese entonces, eran cuatro adolescentes hormonales a los que el menor roce provocaba una erección instantánea, por lo que no era nada fuera de lo común abrir la puerta del baño (el cerrojo era tan endeble como para saltar al primer giro brusco de la perilla) y encontrar a alguien más ahí, cascándosela sin ninguna clase de pudor y buscando llegar al orgasmo.

Si bien esos encuentros algunas veces derivaron en burlas, otros en enojo, también en bochorno, y los más pocos en retirarse en silencio para por su cuenta irse a masturbar, pronto descubrieron un método infalible para proveerse de esa bien necesitada privacidad sin la cual a la larga acabarían en locura.

—Voy a… echar una _siesta_ , así que nadie me interrumpa —se decían entre sí en voz alta, y el acuerdo tácito para esa oración era evitar el dormitorio mientras dicha _siesta_ tenía lugar.

No era lo que se podía decir un método infalible, a veces se les olvidaba, en otras ocasiones no estaban los otros tres miembros enterados de que uno de ellos estaba en su momento especial de _siesta_ , y en las que menos… Eran dos los que decían ir por una siesta y entonces quedaba en duda si era una siesta, o una _siesta_ de la que hablaban.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, mejor no corroborarlo.

 

A la vuelta de los años, con esa etapa de adolescencia plagada con deseos carnales más que enterrada en el pasado como un periodo al que ninguno le apetecía regresar, el preparar la promoción de Dream Machine trajo consigo inconvenientes para los cuales ninguno de los cuatro miembros de la banda estaba listo para enfrentarse, dado que la forzosa convivencia en Berlín obligó a los cuatro a abandonar sus residencias actuales y mudarse a un piso que en nada se asemejaba a aquel donde habían vivido juntos en Hamburg, puesto que al menos contaban con habitaciones individuales y espacio suficiente para no estarse pisando los dedos de los pies los unos a los otros, pero que no por ello hacía fácil su situación ni favorecía la intimidad a la que ya se habían habituado en la vida adulta.

Al número de inquilinos se sumaron Linda y la pequeña bebé de Gustav, así como cuatro perros y un gato, por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa el que a ratos la atmósfera se cargara y hubiera ciertas fricciones ineludibles entre todos ellos. Quizá por ello Suzanne prescindió de acompañar a Georg, y hasta el mismo bajista manifestó su acuerdo al respecto, porque no tenían ni una semana viviendo ahí y trabajando codo con codo cuando ya los cuatro comentaban de la falta que les hacía un área propia, sí, pero sobre todo, sin el resto de ellos.

Por ello, no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando entre risitas de reconocimiento y cejas alzadas que revelaban más de lo que su dueño quería decir volvieron a la vieja usanza de la frase que años atrás habían inmortalizado.

—Vale, que voy a tomar una _siesta_ corta y nos vemos en diez, no, veinte minutos —dijo Bill sin nada de empacho mientras se dirigía a su recámara luego de tres horas de ensayos sin parar y cuando su paciencia por fin se agotó.

—Siendo así… —Se sumó Gustav a la acción—. Con Ava dormida, seguro que Lin también quiere dormir una _siesta_ conmigo.

—Presumido —le chinchó Georg.

—Largo de aquí entonces —dijo Tom, lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza y manifestando así su envidia, pues de entre ellos cuatro, era sólo Gustav quien podía gozar de ese privilegio al tener a su esposa cerca.

Al cabo de unos días pronto se volvió una costumbre reconocida entre ellos acerca de lo importantes que eran esos tiempos de _siesta_ (énfasis en la enunciación de la palabra), pero por encima del resto, que más valía no interrumpirlos o habría consecuencias desastrosas, según comprobó Gustav al entrar en el cuarto de Tom para pedirle una liga para el cabello (las suyas se habían terminado, y antes prefería agotar recursos externos antes que aceptar una liga rosa con brillos de las que tenía su hija) y encontrarlo masturbándose, eso por demás nada fuera de lo inesperado, pero… Mientras que con una mano se sujetaba el pene y lo masajeaba a un ritmo frenético en búsqueda de su orgasmo, con la otra se valía de dos dedos para penetrarse a sí mismo, y a juzgar por su pericia no era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera.

Las disculpas poco le valieron a Gustav el perdón, pues nada era peor para Tom que la humillación de haber sido encontrado haciendo justamente _eso_ que tanta culpa le producía por no encajar con la imagen de macho alfa hiper-heterosexual que él quería demostrar ante el mundo, por lo que decidió vengarse, y para ello, nada mejor que la ayuda de su gemelo, siempre dispuesto a sumársele en cualquier travesura que su cerebro ideara.

Aprovechando que Linda tenía que volver a Hamburg con la bebé porque su permiso laboral de un mes había llegado a su fin, Tom no perdió oportunidad en vigilar la salida que Gustav tenía ese día para salir a la lavandería, y con premeditada alevosía y ventaja invitó a Bill a una _siesta_ de dos, justo sobre el cobertor azul cielo que Gustav tenía sobre su cama y que según afirmaba era una de las mejores compras que había hecho en materia de comodidad y confort para el descanso nocturno.

—No tenía ni la menor idea de que fueras tan vengativo —gimió Bill entre besos mientras Tom hacía con su cuerpo lo que le venía en gana aprovechando que Georg también estaba ausente—, pero, ¡oh!, me encanta… Me encanta que así sea.

Haciendo lo más de la escasa hora que tenían a su disposición, Tom no fue tacaño con el lubricante, y alentó a Bill a correrse sobre una de las almohadas de Gustav bajo la promesa de asumir después toda la culpa del estropicio que ambos hicieran. De ahí que su encuentro requiriera de dos orgasmos consecutivos antes de darse por satisfechos, y con ello resarcir el honor de Tom por haber sido atrapado _in fraganti_.

—Después de ahora, me tienta hacer lo mismo en la cama de Georg, no porque haya hecho algo en mi contra, sólo… Por no dejar títere con cabeza —dijo Bill con un último beso a su gemelo antes de recibir una palmada en el trasero y descalzo y de puntitas alejarse del dormitorio de Gustav para recluirse en el propio y esperar.

Su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando cinco minutos entró Gustav con el equipo de grabación y se dirigió al pasillo que conectaba con el resto de los dormitorios, y de donde salió Tom con el cabello despeinado, la piel del rostro sonrosada, y una sonrisa bobalicona adornada por ojos de pupilas dilatadas que lo transmitían todo.

Bueno, no todo. La parte del incesto la omitían a terceros, pero no aquella que declaraba que sin lugar a dudas, una _siesta_ de épicas proporciones había tenido lugar en ese dormitorio.

—Joder, Tom —dijo Gustav por lo bajo, asomándose por una rendija de su puerta para encontrar la cama desecha y un aroma inconfundible de sexo flotando en el aire y permeando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué? Tan sólo dormí una corta _siesta_ ahí adentro —declaró éste con inocencia—. Y después de que me interrumpiste la última, pensé que no te importaría. Después de todo, eres el único que tiene una cama doble mientras que los demás nos conformamos con camas sencillas.

—¿Una siesta, Tom? —Inquirió el camarógrafo, que no estaba al tanto del juego que entre la banda se tenían entre manos—. ¿Es alguna nueva rutina de la que quieras hablar con las fans?

—Nah —dijo éste con una sonrisa amplia—. No tiene nada de especial, y seguro que es una _siesta_ como la de cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

—Seguro —dijo Georg de pasada, quien se había puesto al tanto junto con Bill y se iba riendo a costillas del baterista.

Sumándose una victoria a cuestas, la _siesta_ de esa tarde había sido la invicta ganadora entre Tom (plus Bill) y Gustav.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
